


I owe my life to you

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [432]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Am I really posting Serard on Nando's birthday???, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Hostage Situations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Shame on me I'm sorry Nando, The only thought of Xabi and Xavi (spiritual Spanish papas) as mafia bosses made me write it, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gerard aimerait devenir plus que rival avec Sergio. D'autres pensent la même chose.
Relationships: Fernando Llorente/Javi Martínez, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: FootballShot [432]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	I owe my life to you

I owe my life to you

  
Le problème avec le fait d'être populaire, c'est qu'en plus des gens qui t'aiment, il y a aussi le gens qui te détestent. Gerard le sait bien trop parce que son coéquipier en défense centrale en équipe nationale le déteste. En même temps, ce n'est pas surprenant Barcelone/Madrid, ça ne s'est jamais réellement apprécié, alors il ne voit pas pourquoi Sergio aurait dû l'apprécier au premier regard, mais il ne comprend pas spécialement pourquoi Ramos est le seul madrilène ne souhaitant pas, en dehors des clubs, faire un pas vers lui. Enfin, Iker, parmi d'autres, a fait des efforts, même les dents serrées, Xabi aussi. Sergio devrait faire plus que d'éviter son regard ou de l'engueuler sur les terrains. 

  
Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que d'autres joueurs de l'équipe nationale pensent comme lui.

  
Gerard se réveille en sursaut au bout milieu de la nuit, il a encore rêvé de ce foutu défenseur central qui lui sert de coéquipier. Son cauchemar semble encore devant lui quand il voit Sergio en face de lui, endormi, et visiblement attaché à une chaise. Gerard ne serait pas le premier à le sauver mais pas non plus le dernier à agir, mais quand il essaye de se relever, il ne peut que se rendre compte qu'il se retrouve dans la même situation que le madrilène. Oh bordel de merde Gerard ne va absolument pas aimer les prochains moments. Un frisson traverse sa colonne vertébrale quand une arme vient se poser sur sa tempe, il est paralysé sur place (pas qu'il pouvait déjà beaucoup bouger avant...), Gerard garde les yeux braqués sur Sergio, toujours dans les vappes, qui se retrouve aussi avec un pistolet sur le crâne. C'est à lui de le protéger le temps qu'il se réveille, il doit mettre son égo de côté malheureusement pour lui.

  
''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?'' Gerard avale la boule dans sa gorge

''Ce n'est pas à propos de toi, pas entièrement.'' La voix de celui qui le retient lui dit quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment

''Alors foutez-moi la paix et gardez-le. Lui.''

''Oh non, non, non mon beau, ça ne marche pas comme ça.''

''Hm... Geri...'' Gerard retrouve son attention sur Sergio quand ce dernier se réveille, encore inconscient du danger

''Réveille-toi rapidement Sese, tu ne vas pas aimer.''

''Piqué. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?!''

''C'est toi qu'ils veulent, donc c'est à moi de te poser la question.''

''Je n'ai rien fait de mal !''

''La ferme vous deux.'' Celui qui tient Sergio aboie, Gerard ne remarque que maintenant que ceux qui les tiennent portent des masques

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux bâtard ?'' Une classique de Sergio

''Avoue lui ce que tu ressens vraiment, où je lui fais exploser la cervelle.''

''Piqué? Je ne ressens rien pour lui.'' Sergio le dit fièrement, son regard pourtant perdu quelque part derrière sa tête, Gerard ne peut que se tendre en entendant la détente être pressée pour forcer une balle dans le barillet

''Dernière chance, sinon il va mourir.''

''Serhio, ne déconne pas.'' Gerard commence vraiment à avoir peur

''Putain... Je... J'apprécie, non, j'aime Piqué... D'accord, c'est bon ? Tuez-moi si vous voulez mais laissez-le partir...'' Oh

''Pas trop tôt...''

  
Gerard ne comprend pas tout, mais les cordes disparaissent et il accueille Sergio dans ses bras. Maintenant il va devoir lutter entre sa morale et ses réels sentiments, ce n'est pas bon...

  
De l'autre côté de l'hôtel de l'Espagne, Xabi et Xavi retirent leur masque, ils ont finalement réussi à faire avouer à ces deux abrutis. Maintenant il ne leur reste plus que Javi et Fernando L., mais ça devrait être moins difficile que pour les défenseurs, heureusement pour eux...

  
Fin


End file.
